tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Event Animals
Newest Animals *Available through the Current Quests for Events 'Event Animals' These animals were available during specific events, and may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was made available in an event after Halloween, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the different types of eggs and most of them are now available for adoption. (These Animals are found in the Collection Tab Under Event Animals in the game) For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. Event Collection Animals: Halloween Animals ~ Valentine's Day ~ Spring Animals ~ Hello Kitty Contest ~ Beach Animals ~ Sailor Animals ~ Pirate Animals ~ Christmas Animals ~ Winter Animals ~ Little Animals ~ Fruity Animals ~ Korean Animals ~ Blue and Red Team Animals ~ Halloween Animals II ~ Fall Animals ~ Ghost ~ Valentine's Day II ~ Masquerade Animals ~ Circus Animals ~ Toy Animals by 0904***** ~ Parade Animals ~ Bear Family ~ Tiny Farm Rep ~ Model Animals ~ Tourist Animals ~ Aloha Animals ~ Summer Animals ~ Animal Detective Squad ~ Band Animals ~ Furry Animals ~ Golden Animals ~ Rescue Animals ~ Christmas Animals II ~ New Years Animals ~ Winter Animals ~ Global Animals ~ School Animals ~ Romantic Animals ~ Easter Animals ~ Card Animals ~ Ranger Animals ~ Bakery Animals ~ Larva Friends ~ Cafe Animals ~ Korean Animals 2 ~ Library Animals ~ Halloween Animals III ~ Thanksgiving Animals ~ Snow Animals ~ Christmas Animals III ~ New Years Animals 2 ~ Lunar New Year Animals ~ Valentine Animals III ~ Spring Animals ~ Constellation Animals ~ Baseball Animals ~ Kingdom Animals ~ Cinema Animals ~ Storybook Animals ~ Summer Festival Animals ~ World Sports Festival Animals ~5 Year Anniversary Animals ~ Maple Animals ~ Astronaut Animals ~ Hot Spring Animals ~ Lunar New Year Animals 2 ~ Pig Village Animals ~ New Semester Animals II ~ Wizard Animals ~ Com2uS Animals ~ Children's Day Hero Animals ~ Wedding Animals ~ Airport Animals ~ Cafe Animals 2 ~ Farm Village Animals ~ Horror Animals ~ Water Sport Animals ~ 6- Year Anniversary Animals by hur*** Special Event Animals These Event Animals are special as they are slowly being added. All of them have their own Event. Special Animals Season Messenger Animals ~ Lucky Animals ~ Legendary Animals ~ Ancient Animals ~ Guardians of Five Directions ~ Mythical Animals ~ Elemental Animals ~ Gem Animals Stand alone Event Animals: (collect the one Animal during Event) Cat Collection: Cat ~ Fat Cat ~ Siamese Cat ~ Norwegian Cat Dog Collection: Dog ~ Welsh Corgi ~ Yorkshire Terrier Witch Sheep, Skeleton Pig, Zombie Horse, Dracula Dairy Cow, Zombie Alpaca, Ghost Sheep, Ghost Deer, Valentine Dairy, Valentine Horse, Valentine Bunny, Valentine's Pig, Valentine's Duck, Valentine's Fox, Spring Deer, Spring Rabbit, Spring Horn Sheep, Spring Goat, Spring Log-Tailed Rooster, Honeybee Pig, Ladypig, Hello Kitty Cow, Hello Kitty Bear, Hello Kitty Alpaca, Hello Kitty Reindeer, Hello Kitty Rabbit, Beach Boar, Beach Spotted Pig, Beach Penguin, Beach Donkey, Beach Duck, Sailor Duck, Sailor Reindeer, Sailor Rabbit, Sailor Bear, Sailor Goat, Sailor Little Chick, Pirate Pig, Pirate Highlander, Pirate Leghorn, Pirate Rabbit, Pirate Penguin, Christmas Donkey, Christmas Duck, Christmas Sheep, X-mas Turkey, X-mas Panda, Winter Bear, Winter Deer, Winter Rabbit, Winter Penguin, Winter Goat, Little Bearded Pig, Little Deer, Little Penguin, Little Baby Goat, Little Baby Raccoon, Blue Little Baby Phoenix, Banana Alpaca, Pineapple Turtle, Apple Duck, Big Horned Grape Sheep, Melon Bunny, Fruity Reindeer, Korean Sheep, Korean Pig, Korean Pig, Korean Rabbit, Korean Bear, Blue Team Bearded Pig, Blue Team Deer, Blue Team Penguin, Blue Team Turtle, Blue Team Horse, Red Team Bearded Pig, Red Team Deer, Red Team Penguin, Red Team Turtle, Red Team Horse, Halloween Cat, Halloween Dog, Halloween Fat Cat, Halloween Rabbit, Halloween Penguin, Fall Deer, Fall Alpaca, Fall Duck, Fall Pig, Fall Chicken, Tiny Purple Ghost, Tiny Blue Ghost, Tiny Red Ghost, Tiny Yellow Ghost, Tiny Green Ghost, Ghost Captain, Valentine Bighorn Sheep, Valentine Deer, Valentine Penguin, Valentine Little Baby Chick, Valentine Alpaca, Cape Penguin, Gentleman Alpaca, Madame Turkey, Circus Sheep, Circus Penguin ,Circus Duck, Robot Bunny, Clockwork Ducky, Teddy Bear, Kitty Horse, Sheep-lander, Bunny Turtle, Dairy Pig, Wolf Deer, Raccoon Rabbit, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, baby Bear, Ye Olde Party, Cute Party Little Baby Chick, Underdog Party Bearded Pig, Heiress Penguin, Hipster Cat, Beach Goddess Alpaca, Lady Meerkat, Hoodie Squirrel Rabbit, Tourist Duck, Tourist Donkey, Tourist Baby Bear, Backpacking Rabbit, Backpacking Cat, Aloha Duck, Aloha Donkey, Aloha Baby Bear, Aloha Rabbit, Aloha Cat, Summer Duck, Summer Penguin, Summer Pig, Summer Cow, Summer Corgi, Summer Bear, Detective Cat, Detective Dog, Detective Penguin, Detective Duck, Detective Raccoon, Band Donkey, Band Long-Tailed Rooster, Band Puppy, Furry Puppy, Furry Rabbit, Furry Cat, Golden Leghorn, Golden Reindeer, Golden Bighorn Sheep, Golden DOnkey, Golden Panda, Firefighter Hampshire, Rescue Beagle, Rescue Alpaca, Christmas Rabbit, Christmas Pig, Christmas Goat, New Years Yellow Sheep, New Years Pink Sheep, New Years Purple Sheep, New Years Mint Sheep, New Years Blue Sheep, Fluffy Bear, Hot Highlander, Cozy Chicken, Hanbok Cat, Pink Kimono Sheep, Qipao Sheep, Best Student Chicken, Baseball Duck, Artist Sheep, Romantic Donkey, Romantic Goat, Romantic Meerkat, Artist Baby Bear, Basket Turtle, Delivery Corgi, Spade Jack Horse, Clover Queen Duck, Hear King Rabbit, Blue Alpaca Ranger, Green Alpaca Ranger, Yellow Alpaca Ranger, Pink Alpaca Ranger, Black Alpaca Ranger, Cake Cow, Melonpan Turtle, Egg Bread Penguin, Larva Pig, Larva Duck, Larva Rabbit, Trainee Little Baby Barista Goat, Student Alpaca, Businessman Raccoon, Korean Cow, Korean Horse, Korean Puppy, Student Penguin, Assistant Donkey, Librarian Chubby Cat, Halloween Deer, Halloween Corgi, Halloween Lion, Rudolph, Panda, Angel Sheep, Little Baby Chick, Kimono Alpaca, Santa's Little Chick, Fortune Panda, Little Baby Phoenix, Bell, the talking Sheep, Angel Rabbit, Witch Rabbit, Pink Little Phoenix, Black Cat, Kimono Sheep, Ghost Pegasus, Special Fall Deer, Special Fall Alpaca, Special Fall Duck, Big-Hearted Penguin, Baby Rudolph, Tuxedo Sheep, Catiger, Valentine Cat, Lady Sheep, Circus Bear, Aries Pink Sheep, Taurus Pink Bull, Tulip Festival Puppy, Twin Little Baby Chicks, Cancer Pink Pig, Leo Spotted Cat, Virgo Blonde Deer, Baby Lamb, Libra Sea Turtle, Baby White Tiger, Scorpio Pink Duck, Sagittarius Black Horse, Capricorn Blue Goat, Aquarius Blue Alpaca, Hidden Foal, Windless Kirin, Pisces Blue Penguin, Tiny Lion Cat, Asian Black Bear, Newbie Sailor Donkey, Veteran Sailor Alpaca, Evil Cat, Evil Kangaroo, Troublemaker Beagle, Nice Beagle, 4 Year Baby Tigercat, Moon Rabbit, Northern Buck, Northern Doe, Tiny Ghost, Captured Evil Ghost Category:Special Animals Category:Events Category:Quests Category:Event Animals Category:Collection